


Wedding Night

by fateandroses



Series: Grey Wolves Smut Collection [1]
Category: Grey Wolves Series
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sex, Virginity, Wedding Night, love making, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fateandroses/pseuds/fateandroses
Summary: This is a short story I wrote about Fane and Jacque's wedding night. It's post-book 2 and pre-book3.





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, so any constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated. That said, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the story or the characters of this piece of fiction. All credits go to Quinn Loftis for this series.

Fane and Jacque’s Wedding Night

“Are you sure about this, Luna” Fane asks again. She knew he was going to keep asking, even if she insists that she wanted this as much as he did. That she’s fine.

“Fane, I’m fine. I want this. You’re in my head remember,” she answered. Her eyes were on his, emerald meeting crystal blue in the dim candle light, but her hands were playing with the hem of his pants.

 _“I know, Luna. It’s not that I can’t see it in your head. I need to hear you say it out loud. I don’t just want you to want it, I want you to enjoy it. It’s… a bit of a turn on, as you Americans say,”_ he replies in her head. This made Jacque laugh. It’s the first time all night that he looks embarrassed, and she understands why he likes seeing her blush now. She likes making him blush too.

“Alright, fine. How about I promise you that I won’t be shy about telling you to stop if want to, and you stop asking me if I’m sure every minute,” she compromised. Out loud.

He gives her a soft swat on her bottom for her cheekiness, reminding her that unlike him, she was only in her underwear. She gasped softly and instinctively pulled him closer with her hands around his waist. Their bodies were now flush against each other, and the feeling of his warm skin on hers made her dizzy. He moved the hand he had use to swat her from her lower back, up into her hair, caressing her spine with nimbly in the process. Once in her hair, he guided her head back so he could reach down and capture her lips in a kiss.

His kissed her softly and sweetly, making Jacque sigh into it. She ran her hands up his back and chest to loop around his neck, then proceeded to pull herself upon her toes to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his other hand tighter around her waist in response, making her jump slightly to wrap both her legs around his waist, not breaking the kiss. He gasped in surprise and pulled back, resting his forehead on hers and bringing the hand that had been tangled in her hair down to her bare thigh to better support her. Once their breathing evened out form the kiss, Fane opened his eyes to see her already watching him. She smiled a soft, fond smile at him, making his heart jump in his chest.

 _“You alright, love?”_ She questioned lightly, using the intimacy of the bond.

“Yeah- yes. I’m… I’m fine. I think- I mean- you… are you?” he managed to get out, accent thick. Jacque could see in his head that he was just as flustered as she was. She could also see that in this state, it was a struggle for him to get the English words out. It made her heart warm.

“I’m wonderful,” she sighed into the space between them, closing her eyes again and resting her head on his shoulder. She could feel him moving them the few steps to the bed and pulling back the covers before settling her on the bed and hovering above her. Her eyes opened again as a question struck her. “Have you done this before?”

“No, Luna, I haven’t.” He looked at her like it should have been obvious that she was the only one for him, even when he didn’t know her at all. She supposed in his world, that was exactly the case. “What about you? I know you’ve never… you know. But how far have you-?”

Jacque chuckled softly. She knew about his insecurity with respect to her former relationship with her ex. She decided to use the intimacy of the bond to reassure him. _“Trent and I never went beyond making out. He certainly never saw me naked, that’s for sure.”_

He growled at the idea of another man seeing her the way he was now, but then seemed to remember that she was, in fact, almost naked below him. Once that thought hit him, he leaned back to appreciate just how naked she was, making her shiver and arch her back into a stretch for him, the glint in her eyes telling him she knew exactly the effect she was having on him. _“You don’t play fair, Luna,”_ he growled into her mind before bending down to kiss and suckle on one of her nipples, making her yelp in surprise.

He smiled smugly into her breast as she let out a soft moan, her hand coming up to tangle in his hair and her other going to his shoulder so she could press into him. He seemed to have liked this reaction as the hand he had on her thigh went up to her hip so he could pull her to him further. She choked out another moan as she felt him grind into her, already hard and ready. _“Now who’s not playing fair?”_ she said, and even in his mind, she sounded breathless and needy.

She let out a huff of annoyance when he removed his mouth from her breast, but he had already started suckling on the next one before she could complain. By the time he kissed his way up again, sucking and nibbling her skin along the way, Jacque was a right mess. Her eyes were shut tight, her breathing uneven, her hair fanned out in tangles around her, her skin flushing patchily and her underwear damp from where they had been grinding into each other.

“So. Fucking. Beautiful.” He muttered each word between kisses, making her gasp. Fane had never cursed in front of her before, certainly not in English and never in his head either. It made her hot and cold at once hearing him do so now, especially in that accent of his, and she dragged him back up to kiss him in response, roughly and thoroughly.

 _“If I had known all it took to get a kiss like that was for me to curse, I would have done it a damn long time ago, Jaqueline,”_ he said into her mind, voice deep with desire.

 _“If I had known all it would take for you to curse like that was for me to show you my boobs, I would have done that a damn long time ago too,”_ throwing his words back at him making him choke out a low groan. Jacque used the moment of weakness to her advantage and flipped them over so that she rested on top, pulling back just enough to give him a wicked grin. “My turn.”

Fane moaned and let his head fall back as Jacque started kissing down his jaw and neck, stopping right where she had marked him earlier to gently suck. She was going to kill him if she kept this up, he just knew it. Once satisfied with the mark there, she continued kissing down his right side, tracing his marks with her lips and laving with her tongue, the wetness she left behind making him shiver. When she was done with his marks, she continued to messily kiss even further down, using her hands to touch anywhere her lips couldn’t reach, until both her hands and lips reached the hem of his pants.

She looked up at him then, eyes sparkling and bruised lips grinning mischievously. “I think it’s quite unfair that you got to keep your pants and I didn’t. It’s about time we rectified that, don’t you agree?”

He looked down at her, eyes foggy with lust. _“Jaqueline, inima mea, you can do whatever you wish. Just please stop using words like ‘rectified’. I’m afraid my English is failing me,”_ he replied, his Romanian accent thicker than she’s ever heard it, even in his head.

Jacque’s grin widened at that, a laugh leaving her lips as she gripped the hem of his pants and boxers in both her hands and dragged them down all the way before tossing them on the floor. She knelt beside him, both of them taking the other in. He looked beautiful and naked on his back and unashamed as he let her take in every inch of him.

“Have you got your fill, or would you like me to turn around for you too?” he teased her, repeating her words back to her from their first date.

She smirked at him, not one for being shy. “Well if you’re insisting…” she trailed. He laughed at that, sitting up and taking her face in his hands to kiss her. The tenderness of it was nothing like what they had been doing only a minute before, and Jacque couldn’t help but melt into it, wrapping her arms around his neck and shifting so that she straddled his lap again.

They stayed that way for a while, simply kissing softly and trailing their hands over each other even more so, and when they finally pulled away, they rested their heads together to catch their breaths. “I like this. That were not rushing. Most guys would have been finished by now,” she said softly, one had running through his dark hair, the other tracing patterns on his neck. Her eyes were still close.

“Jaqueline, look at me.” His voice was firm, but soft. One of his hands held her waist and the other was tracing her jaw. When she opened his eyes, she saw that his eyes were glowing. They had been since the moment they were alone, but now they seemed to be blazing. “You deserve to have me worship you the entire night, if that is what you wish. We are not going to be disturbed and we are most certainly not on a deadline. I am not just trying to finish, to get there, because there is no there. We can stop whenever you want, wherever you want. And it would be more than enough for me, and I would still consider myself to be the luckiest man alive because of what you’ve given me.” He was so serious, so sweet, that she couldn’t help but lean in for a quick, chaste kiss, taking him by surprise.

“I know, Fane, I know. It’s why I love you so much,” she says sweetly. “Besides,” she adds, this time more amused, “it was more of a testament on American boys than how I though you would treat me.”

He laughed at that, pulling her into another one of his toe curling kisses before flipping them over so he hovered over her again, skilfully not breaking the kiss. One of his hands found her way to her breast as the other kept him propped up beside her head. She moaned into his lips and arched into his hands, liking the way his hands felt on her.

 _“I have been wanting to do this since I saw you in that skimpy bikini,”_ he said into her mind, voice rough with desire.

 _“Maybe that’s what I was going for.”_ This earned her nipple a pinch and her lower lip a bite from him. She moaned and ground into him harder in response, the only barrier still between them her wet panties. He moved his hand down over her soft stomach, squeezing and pressing into the soft skin there, loving the way it made her arch into him even more, before settling on her hip, playing with the hem of her panties.

She could feel him drawing back and she pulled him even closer with her hands still round his neck before realising that he didn’t pull back physically. He had blocked some of his thoughts from her and she didn’t even realise how deep into his mind she had been until she was pushed back even the slightest bit. She pushed him away abruptly from her lips.

 _“What’s wrong Fane? Did I do something?”_ she asked, stubbornly using the bond. She thought back to what they were doing, but couldn’t figure out what she did.

 _“No, inima mea, you did nothing wrong. You’re perfect, and this is perfect,”_ he replied hurriedly, clearly trying to reassure her. But he still held back.

 _“Then what’s wrong?”_ she asked again, clearly not willing to let it go.

_“It’s just… a bit embarrassing. I want- that is if you would let me- I want to try… again it’s really up to you if…”_

“Spit it out, Fane,” Jacque cut him, clearly losing her patience.

 _“I want to taste you,”_ he finally blurted. “I want to taste you,” he repeated out loud.

“Oh… oh! Yeah. I mean, sure. Why would you be worried about telling me that?” Jacque responded, a little nervously at first, but then completely confused.

“I know how embarrassed you could be about this sort of stuff. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he replied in earnest. He was so sweet, always worrying about her. She really was one lucky girl.

 _“Fane,”_ she said, once again using the intimacy of their bond and running a hand along his jaw to get his attention. _“I know I get embarrassed a lot. And I know that because of that, I might have sometimes given you the impression that I don’t want sex, and all the stuff that comes with sex, but I do. I really have always been excited about it, maybe not as much as Jen, but I am.” He growled at hearing another’s name when they were together like this, making her chuckle before continuing. “And after meeting you, I realized that I didn’t just want sex, I wanted it with you. I’m sorry that I’ve been giving you the wrong impression, and I’m sorry if you felt like I didn’t want you or didn’t want this with you, and I’m especially sorry that you think you need to hold back. You don’t. I’m all yours, Fane, and you’re all mine. Please believe that.”_ She said it so earnestly and softly, that Fane came down to capture her lips in a soft, loving kiss.

“I love you, Jaqueline,” he replied as he kissed down her neck, between her breasts and all the way down to the hem of her panties before looking up silently for permission. Jacque gave him a small smile of encouragement and a nod, and that was all he needed.

He maintained eye contact as he slowly slid her underwear off, giving her a chance to stop him at any time. It wasn’t until after he had them discarded somewhere on the floor with the rest of their clothes that he looked back down to hook one of her legs over his shoulder. He peppered her inner thigh with soft kisses and hickeys, and then proceeded to do the same thing to her other thigh. By the time she could feel his cool breath fanning her hot core, Jacque had stopped watching him and had thrown her head back and closed her eyes from the anticipation of it all.

Fane chuckled at the sight, and before she could admonish him, he gave her a smooth, slow lick up her slit. Jacque gasped and jumped in surprise before letting out a moan so wanton she had to wonder if that sound really did come from her. This time when Fane chuckled, Jacque could feel it all the way up her spine, causing her to bury one of her hands in his hair while the other gripped the sheet for dear life as Fane continued his ministrations. 

Jacque tried to make sure her thighs didn’t close too hard around his head to give him access, but by the time he had found her bundle of nerves with his tongue and focused all his attention there, self-control was a thing of the past. Jacque though it couldn’t get much better, but then he drew back a little to add a finger at her entrance to play with her wetness, causing her hips to buck in a silent plea for him to go deeper. Fane chuckled again at her reaction, and somewhere in the back of her mind Jacque knew she was going to have to get back at him for been so deadly pleased with himself.

“Please,” Jacque whimpered softy. _“Please,”_ she repeated through the bond.

 _“Please what, my love?”_ Fane asked, giving her a very shallow stroke with his finger as his tongue continued to assault her bundle of nerves.

_“I need…”_

_“What do you need, Jaqueline?”_ Jacque knew he was teasing. She also knew she was so far gone and just about ready to do anything for what she wanted.

She decided to hold true to her promise about telling him what she wanted out loud. “Fuck, Fane! I need you to stop teasing me and just fuck me!” Jacque finally got out.

Fane froze. He didn’t know what he was expecting teasing her like that, but _damn it_ , that was not it. At his sudden halt Jacque pushed herself up on her elbows to look down at him in all her flushed glory. She figured she should say something, but then decided to let him decide on his own how to respond.

Fane could swear that Jacque’s eyes were slightly glowing, and before he knew what he was doing, he pushed himself up to kiss her roughly into the mattress. He knew that what little self-control he had been holding on to to tease her had just disappeared. Jacque’s impatience spurred at the taste of herself on his lips, and she wound her legs around his waist to pull him closer.

Fane opened his eyes to peer down at her. “Are you sure, Luna?” he asked her one last time.

“Yes,” she answered, and then added, “are you?” She wasn’t sure why she added that last part. She supposed she just had to make sure he wanted it as much as she did.

“Always,” he replied. “How do you…?” he tried to ask, then, at her confused look, started rambling. “I mean, do you want me to go all at once or slowly or... or do you want to switch so you’re on top…? How do you want to do this?”

“Um… just- just go slow, ok?” Jacque answered a bit nervously. She knew to expect pain.

“Jaqueline, look at me,” Fane said. “Even now, we can stop whenever you say the words. Just try to relax, alright, Luna.”

Jacque nodded and sighed out the breath she had been holding before looping her arms around him and pulling him so that her lips were pressed to where she had marked him earlier. As soon as she felt him at her entrance, she tensed, so he stopped until she had relaxed again and nodded into his neck to continue. This was how it went for the next few moments: he would push into her a little, she would tense, and he would stop until she gave him the permission to continue. As Fane finally pushed through the most resistance so far, he felt her tense, gasp in pain and bite into his neck in the exact same spot she had bitten earlier. He couldn’t help the groan as the feel of her lips sucking and drinking at his neck hit him all at once. He reached his hand up so he could stroke her hair as she continued to drink from him, all the while feeling her relax in his arms. When she stopped and licked the wound clean, he slowly pulled back just enough to look at her in amusement.

“Sorry,” she mumbled. If she hadn’t been blushing before, she definitely was now as she avoided meeting his eyes.

Fane chuckled before replying, “Nothing to be sorry for, Luna.” He bent down to kiss her sweetly, all the while making sure he didn’t put any more pressure on her. When he pulled back to look at her in a silent question, she gave him a small smile.

“You can move now… just go slow,” she whispered. At this, Fane pulled out deliberately from the shallow position so he could push back in a little further. By the time he had repeated it for the fourth time he was finally settled all the way inside her and her legs had tightened around his waist. He paused again to let her find her bearings. He didn’t have to wait long before she grinded into him rather than giving verbal permission.

He started moving, holding her hip down into the mattress so he could set a pace that was torturously slow. By his fifth stroke, Jacque was squirming for him to go faster, pulling at his shoulders to pushing against the hand keeping her hips pinned to the mattress.

 _“Fane… please,”_ she moaned. _“Please,”_ she whispered out, both out loud and in her head this time.

He picked up the pace by a fraction of a second, still trying to savour every minute of the experience, trying to draw it out for as long as he possibly could. Fane was panting with the effort of maintain the agonizingly painstaking speed.

And then he stopped completely at the sound of her wet breath, still inside her, to look down at her. Tears were streaming down her face. “Luna? What’s wrong, inima mea? Do you want to stop?” he made to pull out of her, but her legs around him tightened.

“No!” she yelled out before she could stop herself. _“No, Fane, I don’t want to stop. I’m- I’m just overwhelmed. I’m okay. Please… continue,”_ she said into his mind to keep from yelling again.

Fane trailed the hand that had been pinning her hip up to wipe her tears sweetly, and then leaned down to give her a kiss so soft she thought for a moment that she might be imagining it. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against hears and started moving again as the hand that was previously on her hip continued to frame her face. The rhythm of his strokes were faster now, both feeling everything the other was feeling as well as their own feelings as the bond between them opened like never before. It wasn’t long before Jacque was wiping his tears as well as she framed his face with both of her hands. She didn’t have to ask if something was wrong, she could feel everything he was and it was absolutely wonderful.

It only took a few more strokes after that before they fell apart in each other’s arms, both tensing and grabbing for the other to hold as closely as they possibly could as both the pleasure of their own and of each other racked through them. As they both came down from their high, Fane rested his head on her chest and looped his arms around her waist as she stroked his hair. He could hear her erratic heartbeat as well as feel her chest moving as she tried to catch her breath. He himself was breathless from both the physical activities and the emotions that had racked through both of them through the mental bond.

They rested that way for a while before either of them said anything. “Wow,” Jacque breathed out. She was dazedly staring at the ceiling now, one hand still stroking his hair while the other traced the markings on his back absentmindedly.

“Was that a good wow?” Fane drawled teasingly.

“Definitely a good wow.”

“Good. It was wow for me too,” Fane mumbled into the skin between her breasts.

Silence enveloped them once again as they both simply enjoyed the feeling of the other’s skin.

“We should definitely do that more often from now own,” Jacque finally whispered. She didn’t know why she was whispering, but speaking any louder felt intrusive in their current bubble of peace.

“I second that,” he replied cheekily as he looked up at her.

“I’m glad you’re getting back your language skills enough to use slang,” she teased back quietly.

He continued to stare at her from his position on her chest. “You look stunning right now,” he whispered. This made her laugh softly as she pushed some of her hair back from her face. It was a laugh that he had never heard from her before: neither mischievous nor amused; but sated and content, almost shy even. Fane decided right then that that would be his favourite sound in the whole world, come hell or high waters.

“You look rather striking yourself right now,” she replied softly, still with that smile from before.

Fane blushed at this and buried his face in her chest again. It wasn’t just her words, it was that smile. That smile was the very image of his future. He knew he would do just about everything to put that smile on her lips from now on.

They stayed that way for a while more, enjoying each other’s solid presence. Finally, Fane pushed himself up and slowly pulled out of her, making her wince in discomfort. She watched him as he went to the bedside table where the basin of warm water and towels were still sitting and rinsed one out. He didn’t waste any time in coming back so he could gently clean her up. Despite her embarrassment, given away by her blush, she held still for him as he took care of her. Once satisfied with his work, he proceeded to rinse out another towel for himself.

When he was back beside her, he made sure that she was comfortable, holding her so that her head was on his chest and they were both securely under the cover. He was stoking her hair while she traced patterns on the skin she had access to. “Did I hurt you?” it was the way he said it, quiet, hesitant and almost insecure, that had her rushing to answer him.

“No, Fane. I mean, at first, it was painful, but then it got better,” she answered earnestly.

“And now?”

“I’m fine now. Just a bit of discomfort,” Jacque assured.

“Do you need anything?” he asked next.

“I’m good,” she replied. She snuggled closer into him, throwing one of her legs over his to get more comfortable. She could hear his heart better from this position, and so, it wasn’t long before the two lovers drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms, if nothing else, safe for that one night.


End file.
